Your Sweet Fragrance
by XenoHybridChick
Summary: Cleo is kidnapped by Starscream an held captive for 9 days straight. Hilarity, adventure, mayhem, chaos and weirdness ensure. Maybe even a little romance no?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first full blown fanfiction people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Harajuku Lovers fragrance, Apple iPod or Starscream(I wish I did though *sob*). I do however own Cleo, Crunch, Sakura, Rex, Steel, Stomps, Lockjaw, Tigroid, Panthex, Ambush, Akira, Switchblade, Tamara, Tio, Reno, and Sierra. This is purely fan made and for entertainment purposes only I do not seek to make a profit off of this.

Diego Garcia Base

Cleo lounged lazily on the sofa in the remodeled rec room, her deep brown eyes searched around the massive empty room. It was 7:30 am and not a lot of people or bots were out and about yet, save for a couple of soldiers and Ratchet but he just went back into recharge, even the dogs were still asleep. Cleo's eyes switched from deep brown to Autobot Blue as she felt herself begin to drift off to sleep, her eyelids finally dropped down over her eyes and she once again in the dark of her dreamless sleep. It was such pleasant sleep, no Vette Twins, no Chevy Twins, no Wheelie, no Galloway, no arguing mechs, no enraged femmes, no barking dogs and most of all no Decepticons. It was nice while it lasted, for poor Cleo's day was about to take a adventurous and crazy turn.

All of a sudden alarms started blaring loudly and red lights began to flash around the room. Cleo abruptly sat up, her eyes were once again deep brown but her heart began to pound like thunder in her chest, she could feel that something was wrong. Cleo leaped off the sofa and took off down the hallway rushing towards the armory. Soldiers began to file out in the hallway but she ignored their questions as she raced past them, she had to get to the armory as soon as possible. The Decepticons were attacking yet again. Once Cleo got to the door she typed in her code and ran in just as the door shut, the only reason she was in here was because she was looking for Akira. The last time she tangled with the Cons Megatron had threatened to harm Akira.

_Flash Back: Four Months Ago_

_Cleo was on the ground breathing heavily taking in big gulps of air into her lungs as her strength drain by the second. Cleo was also in pain after she used all of her energy to revive Ironhide, Chromia, Knockback, Switchblade and Sideswipe and then used the rest of her energy to restore Starscream's power. She was left dying and gasping for breath and coughing up blood lying on the ground helpless trying to will herself into surviving, she could have used the Spark shard to restore Starscream's power but she didn't want to, so she was now to vulnerable to attack. She heard rumbling steps coming towards her and she looked up, her eyes went wide with fear for a moment when Rampage leaned over her, a triumphant smile on his ugly face soon joined by Megatron's ugly face. Megatron nodded and walked away to leave Rampage to finish her off._

"_At last you will finally be dead you worthless abomination, let's see that Spark shard save you now!" Rampage's arm turned into a blade and he held it high over her and was getting ready to plunge into her chest. Cleo's eyes changed to Autobot Blue as she glared up at the Decepticon, blue electricity began to line her hands as she felt her strength and energy slowly return to her. She pointed her hand at Rampage's chest as her hand began to glow brighter, a slick little smirk spread across her dark brown face._

"_No you are the one who dies today!" she yelled as the blue light began to swirl around her hand and shot towards Rampage's chest and began to swirl there as the Decepticon began to howl in pain. She was doing something that she never thought she could ever do, Cleo was doing something she even wasn't supposed to do but she had to do it to keep those she cared about alive and to keep herself alive. She was the true guardian of the Spark shard and a warrior in her own right. Cleo was going to use Rampage's spark to replenish her strength and power. The light of Rampage's spark began to drain for his body and began to twirl around Cleo as it was absorbed into her body, the Spark shard began to glow as power surged into it. Rampage collapsed in to his knees at the mercy of Cleo, his eyes wide in terror of the once human girl who was killing him. Cleo stood tall and proud as she felt his life force drain into her body._

"_Enjoy the pit Decepticon!" Cleo yelled out him angrily as the last drop of energy from the Decepticon was drained out of him, his eyes went dark and he finally collapsed onto his face in front of her. Cleo turned and walked way from the Decepticon as she joined her place next to the newly resurrected Ironhide and Switchblade, Cleo's eyes locked onto Megatron's only this time they were back to their deep brown state. Starscream had already gone but the rest of the Decepticons were there staring in shock and disbelief that Cleo had zapped the spark out of another Decepticon. Megatron was the first to speak._

"_You will pay dearly for this you human girl! I'll see to it that you suffer for this as well as that Akira girl your close with!"_

"_Megatron I'm a techno organic you raving fool!" Cleo just rolled her eyes in disgust. Cleo heard Switchblade giggle a little. Megatron just growled and then flew off as the rest of the Decepticons drove or flew off after him back to their base._

_End Flash Back_

"Akira? Are you in here? Akira were are you? AKIRA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Cleo shouted as she looked around for Akira. She heard something rustle from behind a box and saw the skinny amethyst eyed Japanese girl peer out from behind a large box. Cleo sighed with relief that her friend was safe and sound in the armory.

"Cle what's going on? I heard alarms and shouting and yelling, are we under attack?" Akira asked as she stepped out and walked towards the older girl. Cleo sadly nodded.

"Yeah were are under attack, it's the Decepticons they came back to make good one their threat to me I guess." Cleo said as she held her head down then looked up at Akira, who was now standing at her side. It was an interesting contrast, Akira had light sun kissed skin and Cleo had dark skin. The girls smiled sadly and then opened the door and walked out to see the chaos as it unfolded. Soldiers and Autobots raced around heading outside, Crunch and Sakura ran outside after Epps and Lennox, Rex sprinted after Fig, Panthex ran alongside Elita One and Bumblebee sped past with Sam, Mikalea and Simmons safe and sound inside him. Cleo told Akira to find Switchblade and Chromia and with that she took off leaving her friend, avoiding being crushed by soldiers and Autobots, she had to get some clothes on if she was going to fight it out with Megatron. She rushed back to her quarters and went into the closet and pulled out a pair of black pants and a black long sleeved top over her sleep shorts and her tank top and rushed out her door. She was down the hallway which was now empty and was rushing for the door, when the roof in front of her collapsed and a familiar face looked down at her.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Starscream grinned as he looked down at Cleo who felt a tinge of fear zip through her. She only glared at Starscream, she hated him but one part of her liked him which was odd. She need to talk to Ratchet about that as soon as possible. Cleo felt her hands instinctively grab the Spark shard on her neck, she heard a growl behind her and turned to see Stomps with her metal teeth bared at the Decepticon SIC. The Cybertronian dog had came back to make sure Cleo got out safely and didn't get kidnapped again.

"What do you want this time Starscream? I told you before and I'll tell you again I will not hand over the shard no matter what you say or do to me!" Cleo yelled at the Decepticon who only smirked at her and crossed his arms as he looked at the angered techno organic, she looked ever so stunning when she was angry! Wait why was he thinking that?

"Oh I've got different plans for you and the shard." Starscream replied as he gave Cleo a creepy smile that made Cleo wonder what "plans" he had in store for her. Cleo looked back at Stomps who gave her a hidden nod and a wink. Cleo gave a small knowing smile. Cleo took off her necklace, the small silver chair that held the Spark shard and held it out in front of her the looked up at the Decepticon.

"I've got plans for the shard too. I plan to keep it safe and away from you Decepticons!" Cleo yelled and tossed the shard over her shoulder, Stomps grabbed it in her mouth and turned around and took off running down the hallway to join the others. Starscream growled at Cleo for throwing the shard, he couldn't go after Stomps and the shard for the risk of being caught so he acted fast. The Decepticon wanted to grab Cleo and slam her up against the wall but he didn't. He need Cleo for his plan and he need her _alive _and slamming her against a wall wouldn't help_._ Cleo felt a moment of relief as Stomps ran outside and out into battle, Cleo grinned and then turned back around to face Starscream and felt a searing pain right in her chest. Cleo yelped and looked down at her chest and saw a carrot sized syringe sticking out of her chest. Cleo felt her vision go blurry and her legs give out from under her and so she fell to the ground on her back. She blinked heavily as Starscream leaned over her and said something.

"Now you're all mine." he said as he began to pick her up.

Then everything went black and she could hear or see a thing, she couldn't even feel her body. The only thing she could feel was a floating sensation, the feeling of air rushing past her face and the warmth of sunlight on her face. She was outside, Cleo thought maybe Optimus had knocked Starscream away and was rushing her out of harms way, or Roulette or even Ironhide or Arcee. Cleo had no idea which it was and was soon totally unaware of what was going on.

Outside Battle

Optimus was trying to fight off seven Decepticons including Megatron and Bonecrusher along with Lockjaw, Arcee and Knockback. Megatron was about to try to strike Arcee but Tigroid leaped onto his back and began to dig into the metal and rip with his powerful jaws. Megatron roared in pain and reached around and grabbed Tigroid and threw him off onto the ground, only to have Optimus shot him in the chest knocking him down, Bonecrusher was mobbed by Harpy, Sideswipe and Chromia who pummeled him and shot him as he tried to fight them off. Optimus left them to deal with Megatron who was back on his feet, Megatron pulled out his mace and struck Optimus and knocked him twelve feet back. Megatron grinned in triumph and began to advanced on the fallen Autobot leader as he got closer he spoke.

"Now you will die again…..brother!" Megatron extended a blade and was about to deal a fatal blow to Optimus when Roulette charged him from the side unseen. She knocked him down and began to beat and stab him at the same time.

"This is for Cybertron! This is for killing Optimus! This is for killing Cleo! This is for Switchblade! This is for all the countless others you've killed! And this is for being a selfish pain in the aft!" Roulette charged up her blaster and shot Megatron in the face knocking off a few valuable plates. Megatron snarled and threw Roulette off of him and then stood, grabbed her by her ankle and swung her around and threw her into Optimus knocking them both back to the ground.

"Decepticons retreat! Retreat I said! We will finish off the Autoscum later on!" Megatron ordered and the Decepticons began to transform and retreat, Megatron glared at Optimus one more time.

"You live to fight another day Prime! As for you, you pitiful sparkling. You will face my full wrath." He said directing his glare to Roulette who glared back at him.

"Walk over here and say that to my face coward!" Roulette said as she jumped up and prepared to charge the Decepticon leader again but Optimus gently but firmly held her back.

"No Roulette you will get your chance next time." Optimus ordered the young Autobot, Roulette sighed heavily and nodded. She watched as Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons left, shortly followed by Starscream ,whom no one had seen though out the entire battle took off out of the building that held the, rec room, mess hall and then living quarters. Knockback was about to say something when Stomps ran towards them, carrying something within her metal jaws. The large gray-blue Cybertronian Pit Bull opened her jaws to reveal Cleo's Spark shard. Everyone felt a pang of fear rise within their hearts and their sparks.

"Were did you find this Stomps?" Optimus asked as he careful picked up the necklace, wondering why Cleo who was the rightful guardian didn't have it with her. Stomps shook her head and whined sadly.

"_**Starscream sir. He had her cornered in the hallway threatening her. She threw the shard to me to keep it safe, I heard her yelp in pain and I saw her fall. Starscream has taken her."**_ Stomps said holding her head low.

"We have to get her back! No telling what the Decepticons will do to her!" Ironhide voiced his concern for the girl as well. Stomps whined and looked up at Optimus, a sad gleam in her blue optics.

"_**I'm sorry I have failed you sir. I know I am not her guardian but she's my friend and I failed her."**_ Stomps felt her spark ache with regret, Optimus kneeled and rubbed the muscular hound's ears.

"No need to worry Stomps, you did what you had to do and what Cleo wanted you to do." Optimus managed a kind smile to Stomps.

Stomps' tail wagged a little at the Autobot leader's words. Akira stood pale faced and ready to faint by Lennox and Leo who were holding her up. Which was saying something because it took a lot to make Akira or Cleo for that matter faint.

"Everyone we need to find out why Starscream took her and why he didn't try to go after Stomps for the shard." Chromia said.

"What if this planned ahead? That would explain why Starscream was careful not to be seen by us." Elita said joining Optimus's side.

"I believe Starscream either acted alone or had few Decepticons in the know to his plan on taking Cleo. Whatever he has planned it's not going to pleasant for the girl." Optimus said, feeling his own worry arise thinking back to the last time Cleo was taken by the Decepticons. The girl had been electrocuted and even had a processing chip placed in her brain to make her turn against the Autobots and NEST, luckily Cleo was able to override it on her own but not before she rough up several people. Now what they had to do now was findd out how to get Cleo back to the base safely before anything else happened to her.

En route to Secret Location:

Starscream flew high in the sky soaring ever so higher to make sure no one saw him or recognized him. The Decepticon was pleased that his plan had gone just as sweetly as he had planed it, Megatron attacked the day he said he would attack and that gave Starscream enough time to slip in and take that annoying techno organic girl Cleo. He could have had Reno do it but the male techno organic was no where to be found oddly enough. The only Decepticons privy to this little "snatch and grab" were Bonecrusher, Skywarp Thundercracker and Brawl. Starscream had Cleo tucked away in the seat of his alt form fast asleep thanks to the sedative he acquired from Scalpel who was more than happy to see how it worked out.

"_Now all I have to do is get back to the base and place the little parasite in the designated area we set up for her."_ Starscream smirked to himself as he continued to fly and was soon join by Skywarp and Thundercracker in the sky and Brawl and Bonecrusher on the ground.

OMG my first chapter! Yay!

Remember to rate and review or I'll send Starscream and Megatron to your house to hide in your closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay my next chapter!

XenoHybridChick: I'm so proud of myself!

Megatron: I hate you.

XenoHybridChick: So do your own troops.

Megatron: No they do not! They worship me!

Starscream: Keep telling yourself that dumb aft.

Switchblade: And you wonder why I left.

XenoHybridChick: One again I own nothing except for my characters. I do not own the name Akira but I do own MY character Akira. No one with the story!

Diego Garcia

Official everyone was concerned about the kidnapping of Cleo but were also baffled as to why Starscream would want to _personally_ take Cleo himself. Of course the only one who didn't really seem to care for the moment was Director Galloway. He knew everyone hated but felt oddly relived that Optimus had so far kept so of the more upfront and bold souls from actually something drastic. His biggest enemy for Cleo who always found the opportunity to upfront him in front of everyone all the time and it really burned him. With her gone he thought it would be wonderful but he was oh so wrong. He now had six angry Autobots seven irritated humans and an pissed off 150 pound male Rottweiler glaring at him every time he went by. He biggest worry was the extremely pissed off Switchblade and Roulette. Galloway could count of Roulette being held back by Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide but Switchblade on the other hand would be a problem. Switchblade has settled well with the Autobots but who knows; maybe this would be the day she gave her former life as a ruthless Decepticon Assassin a little taste. Not to mention they were holding their emergency meeting in the Firing Range which was still up and standing save for a hole in the roof. The Director began to sweat as the eyes of everyone glared at him and the big target behind his head on the wall. He had given brief speech and warned everyone not to do anything drastic, which earned him a few curse words and insults. Finally once Optimus clamed everyone down in a matter of seconds he continued on.

"Our best bet is to wait for the Decepticons to contact us before we go on some harebrained rescue mission!" Galloway made sure his voice was extra nasty.

"Ok so how do we get my charge back from the Decepticons Galloway? Wait until she dead again? Or when Megatron himself threatens you?" Roulette shouted, making Wheelie and Simmons wince.

"Remind me never to piss her off." Simmons whispered to the small Autobot.

"Got cha." Wheelies whispered back.

"We have to consider all options Rouletta, jumping into something unknown could get people killed. Innocent people, you don't wan that do you?" Galloway added the emphasis on "innocent".

"No I would not want to endanger innocent humans into this matter. The option your talking about is just as bad though, there is no way I'm going to just leave Cleo to die." Roulette added, her voice was calm but deadly.

"Keep in mind Director Cleo is a techno organic and she poses certain power and energy from the AllSpark shards embedded in her chest. If the Decepticons decided to harvest the power out of the girl they could sue that power to destroy anything and everything the want too." Ratchet voiced trying to reason with Galloway.

"And you know this how? You randomly thought this up, another on of your end of the world predictions?" Galloway sneered, Ratchet held back a growl.

"No it is not. I ran the tests of Cleo myself, the power within her is very strong and requires a lot of strength to control. Cleo is lucky to still be alive!" Ratchet did little to hide his outrage.

"We will discuss this next week! No more questions if you don't like it you can talk to the president!" Galloway ordered walking out of the range with is four bodyguards, not even listening to the protests of the others as he walked off.

"That girl has been a real pain in the ass ever since she got here! Being held captive by the Decepticons might do the brat some good." Galloway said to his bodyguards who merely just nodded.

In The Rec Room

The rec room hadn't even began to be repaired yet but yet and still the soldiers and the Autobots were sitting in there talking. Roulette on the other hand was pacing back and forth, her optics had even turned Decepticon Red and her cannons were online. Everything Galloway said raced through her processor again and again and again until…..she snapped. Roulette baled up her fists and with a horrific yell she punched the floor with all her strength making a few tables and Wheelie bounce off the floor and even breaking part of the roof. Switchblade and Barricade noticed this along with Optimus who had been worried about the young femme.

"Whoa. I have never seen an Autobot this on edge before. Ever man." Epps whispered to Lennox who just nodded his head.

"I hate seeing her like this, it's really heart breaking." Lennox added.

"We need to think of something before Roulette does something dangerous and stupid. She could get herself killed." Akira said from her spot between Flare Up and Arcee. Akira had tears streaming down her face just thinking about her friend.

Roulette was still on her knees with her head held down trebling so hard she barely noticed Optimus, Switchblade and Barricade had walked over to her.

"Lette? You could try talking to someone, you'll feel a lot better." Switchblade said calmly to her friend, Roulette looked at the three Autobots her optics now blue again but she still look depressed.

"Optimus? We have to think of something instead of listening to Galloway. I have a feeling f we listen to what he says this time I'll telling him I told you so about millions of humans dying. I don't want that to happen to anyone and especially not Cleo. She's not just my charge but she's my friend too and I can't just let her die!" Roulette jumped up with a look of rebelliousness and determination. Lennox, Epps, Glen, Maggie, Sam, Mikalea, Leo and Akira all looked at Roulette when they heard her voice.

"Ok I'll start working on surveillance, Glen you help Leo track any energy bursts." Maggie said dashing for the nearest laptop she could along with Glen.

"So once again we are doing a good thing that could land us all off planet or dead. I feel good about this!" Simmons exclaimed happily walking after Maggie and Glen.

"If we are going to work behind Galloway's back you're going to need all the help you can get in finding Cleo." Optimus announced and everyone paused to listen to him.

"Yes! Than you Optimus sir thank you!" Optimus was instantly hugged by Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Roulette, Akira and Jazz. Optimus had to smile at the enthusiasm of the youngsters over them being able to look for their companion. The rest of the soldiers were working on computers also as if they hadn't heard a thing Galloway said and if they did they didn't care. Barricade and Switchblade whispered a few things and then turned and walked over to Roulette.

"Now Roulette why don't you come with us and we'll "talk about your sorrow." Switchblade commented with a sly smirk and Roulette instantly knew what they were going to do.

"Sure why not?" Roulette replied as the two former Decepticons and the Autobot slipped away.

_Decepticon Base_

_Megatron and the rest of his troops arrived back at the abandoned shipyard and transformed into their bipedal forms and awaited for their glorious(A/N: "Glorious? Yeah right!) leader to say something to them. Megatron looked around and didn't say anything until he saw Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Brawl and Bonecrusher come in._

"_What took you so long?" Megatron yelled making a few Cons' flinch._

"_Lord Megatron I have brought you something of importance! Something you will be very pleased about being out of our-I mean your way!" Starscream said putting on fake admiration for his leader. Megatron snorted._

"_Oh really? Well what is it you worthless glitch?"_

_Starscream smirked and produced a sleeping Cleo out from behind his back in his hand, the sedatives had her knocked out cold she had no idea what was going. A few of the Decepticons crowed around Starscream in surprise and curiosity in wanting to see the techno organic._

"_Yesssssss. Starscream you have surprisingly done well this time. You have taken the Autobots precious human and brought it to me!" Megatron's joy was cut short by one simple phrase._

"_I'm a techno organic you idiot." Cleo mumbled in her sleep, she thought she was dreaming about Megatron._

_Megatron growled and smacked Starscream's hand knocking Cleo into the air and sent her falling for the ground but luck or unlucky for her she was caught by Blackout who didn't carefully catch her. He gripped her too hard and it caused her sides to bruise badly. Something Cle would notice once she woke up._

"_Where are you going to keep that?"! Megatron growled at the SIC who only smirked._

"_We already have an area set up for it, out of sight but well guarded." Thundercracker added. Megatron nodded, smirked and then waved the other Decepticons off. Starscream turned and walked down a long dark hallway, his red optics glowed in the dark brightly illuminating his face. Starscream entered an room that was stocked with energon most of it high grade and in the corner of the large room was a huge cage that was empty save for a blanket. Starscream pulled up the latch and unceremoniously tossed Cleo inside the, she groaned in pain but barely stirred. Starscream closed the latch and began to slowly walk out, her looked back at her sleeping form and smiled before he walked out of the room. Cleo was still deep in her dreamless sleep wonder what the Autobots were up to._

_Diego Garcia_

_Galloway was walking around near the main headquarters pacing back and forth, his car was missing. He was sure he had it parked right near the door shortly before the attack! He instantly knew that Autobot Roulette had something to do with it, she already made it clear that she didn't really like him that much. To top it all off there were those two ex-Decepticons Barricade and Switchblade who he didn't trust. Galloway was so fumed he barely noticed Epps running up to him._

"_Sir we found your car!"_

"_Well good now bring it around so I can go." Galloway just snapped at the sergeant who sighed and shook his head._

"_Sir your car is in the surf. Someone or something picked it up and tossed it into the water." Epps said keeping a straight face even though he felt like laughing a bit. Galloway's face turned red with anger._

"_It's where?"_

"_In the water sir it was thrown. We looked the site over and we found this fragment." Epps reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of metal that had a strange symbol off of it._

"_Where the hell did that come from?" The enraged director asked._

"_It must've come off one of the Decepticons during the attack, the Autobots were all inside prior to your car vanishing. If it was one of the Autobots Optimus assures that they will dealt with immediately." Epps added feeling sorry for Roulette who had come forward way earlier and confessed what she and her two companions did. Prime wasn't happy at her actions but reminded her not to let her emotions get the better of her and sent her to the brig for a day on a lesser charge; failing to turn in important paper work within a timely manner._

_Galloway seemed to buy it and just waved the man off." Good because I'm getting sick of my cars getting destroyed! That was a brand new 2011 Bentley! Do you have any idea how much that cost me?" he yelled to no one since he was really throwing a hissy fit. Epps only grinned as her turned around and walked away. He later met up with Sam, Maggie and Lennox._

'_So what did the arrogant prick say this time?" Maggie asked._

"_Oh the usual, he complained about his car." Epps replied rubbing his forehead._

"_It figures." Lennox commented having already figured out the obvious._

"_He think an over-priced good looking car is worth panicking over?" Sam asked._

"_Not as much as Cleo's life that's for damn sure." Epps said._

_We have to get Cleo back guys. In order to do this we going to have to work behinds people's backs. Maybe even some of the Autobots." Maggie asked a thread of worry creeping into her voice._

"_Maybe but we have to get Cleo back as soon as possible." Epps said as the entered building again._

_(Yeah I know this wasn't such a great chapter but don't kill me yet ok?)_

_Rate and review or you'll wake up to find your car missing!_

_*Barricade, Switchblade and Roulette snicker*_


End file.
